


all the kinky ways

by strawberry (cherrychoke)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Platonic BDSM, Platonic Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/strawberry
Summary: Chanyeol finds solace in kink.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	all the kinky ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taonsils (mirokkuma)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirokkuma/gifts).



> aaaa i had a lot of fun writing this i hope you do too leafy ;A;
> 
> (a little note to the readers: yeollie is pre-t, uses he/him and they/them pronouns, and i've used the correct anatomical terms for him even if he's afab!)
> 
> i hope you enjoy it~ <3 (here's a tiny vision/moodboard for the fic: [vision/moodboard](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon/status/1321391183084445699?s=20))

Chanyeol’s only kinky friend told him about the professional dom. _He has a blog dedicated to being a dom and BDSM experiences,_ she told Chanyeol excitedly, and gave them everything she could find about said dom. They still did a little digging in their local dungeon and talked to everyone the dom had played with because that’s their protocol before getting involved with anyone. Chanyeol trusts their friend completely, she definitely would’ve done her side of research when she told them about the pro dom, but they had to be sure. That being trans wouldn’t be a problem later.

The first time Chanyeol met Suho, they were super awkward in the little bar, waiting for the other man to arrive. They had texted throughout a week prior to the meeting, which was less scary than the meeting itself. Suho uses a lot of cute emoticons and makes silly puns which brings a smile on their face. They settled on meeting at a bar which was closer to Chanyeol’s place (since it was their first time), they chose a weekday with the purpose that they won’t have super drunk people around. They ordered non-alcoholic drinks before starting their discussion.

As it turns out, it was easy to talk to Suho in person too. He kept his tone neutral, free of any judgement or compliment, and was very professional. They relaxed after a few minutes of talking, and, noticing it quickly, he brought the topic of what kinks they wanted to try.

“Puppy play,” Chanyeol had told him, a little quietly, hesitant to open up to a stranger like this. Texting about this was easier, mostly because they were used to talking about their kinks online. In person was a lot more stressful considering there wouldn’t be any buffer with the reactions. “I think I’d like to start out with that.”

Suho beamed in response, bringing his glass up to his lips. “Of course, you give me very strong puppy vibes.”

Despite how neutral Suho had kept his tone, Chanyeol felt the compliment in their stomach and couldn’t help giggling a little. “Thank you.”

💫

He’s vibrating with energy for the first scene. The negotiation took up a lot of their time together: they’ve discussed everything about the scenes, the liberties Suho has, what Chanyeol will do/say if anything is uncomfortable or too sudden, what he expects out of the scenes they did, and what Suho expects. It’s finally the day of their first scene and he came half an hour early to get rid of his nerves. But once the bare minimum gear is on him, Chanyeol is thinking too much, and Suho is watching him with curious eyes.

“Puppy,” he cups Chanyeol’s cheek, fixing the falling clip-on ears better on his head. “You’re into your head, aren’t you?”

Chanyeol pouts, his excitement dampened, and just stares at Suho because he doesn’t know what to do. Thinking about how much he’s thinking isn’t helping either, and he wants to throw all the gear away and sulk in a corner now. Maybe even lay on the floor and throw a tantrum.

“How about you follow me quietly around the place?” Suho stands up, ruffling Chanyeol’s hair affectionately. “You’re new here, you must be curious about where you are, right?”

They’re in a small apartment above a doll shop. The floor below them is all pink and bright, beautiful porcelain dolls and cute, pink, cotton-stuffed dolls on the racks. It’s Suho’s best friend’s shop, which stays closed on Sundays, and she is a domme, so everything is clean enough for their scene. (Suho was cleaning everything when he came in, too, so if not her, then Suho definitely cleaned it well.) Chanyeol thought it would’ve been creepy, but the ambience is… soft, tender. He suspects it’s not just the pretty dolls, but also the music Suho put on before bringing out the gear.

“On all fours,” Suho reminds him, then darts to the kitchen. “Come on, puppy.”

Chanyeol follows him slowly, the knee pads too unfamiliar. Suho waits for him patiently, then opens the lower cabinets one by one. The cabinets have cereals, spices, pots and pans of different sizes, and Chanyeol observes quietly.

Suho takes each of his favourites in each cabinet, explaining why he likes them, and he lets Chanyeol take a whiff of each item. Surprisingly, everything has a specific smell — either intentionally or by pure coincidence, but the simple act of thinking about those scents helps with the overthinking. When they reach the final cabinet, Suho laughs a little evilly when he finds cookies in them.

He takes out the box of cookies, offering the box to him. “Cookies, pup?”

Chanyeol sniffs and finds out that the box smells weirdly like cardboard and chocolate. They’re tiny cookies, judging by the cover, and Suho pours a handful of them onto his palm and holds them in front of Chanyeol. Whatever he’s trying to do is working, because Chanyeol just shakes his head after smelling the nice cookies, mind almost numbly blank, and watches Suho toss one into his mouth and put the box somewhere else instead of its original place.

“Don’t tell her,” he giggles as he hides the box. “She never shares it with me.”

They move on to the little bedroom. Plain white sheets on the bed, a single pillow, and two stuffed toys on it. Chanyeol follows Suho inside, and when the dom sits on the bed, he tries to follow, only to be stopped.

“No pups on any furniture,” Suho tuts, wagging his finger at Chanyeol. “Especially not on the bed.”

It makes Chanyeol whine a little, jutting his bottom lip out. He wants to know how soft the bed is, it isn’t fair.

“Cutie,” Suho laughs, petting Chanyeol’s head affectionately. “But rules are rules, pup, no matter how cute you try to look.”

He untucks a little part of the bedsheet and lets the sub sniff it a little. “Notice how fresh it smells? She has like a tonne of these, it changes after every scene she does here with her sub.”

💫

The meeting set up is unconventional but not inconvenient. Chanyeol likes it a lot. They’ve gotten super close somehow, more comfortable with each other to joke around like friends. Chanyeol knows Suho’s real name now (it’s Kim Junmyeon, his name is handsome too) — he told them over text, saying he felt close enough to tell them.

They meet at the cafe nearby, then walk to the doll shop, and mostly use the apartment on the first floor. They’ve even met Junmyeon’s best friend who runs the shop — Kyungmi, who has a puppy of her own. Her puppy likes to get in trouble, and has an affinity towards dildos in his mouth just to hear her yell ‘Nini stop misplacing my dildos!’ and scowl.

Chanyeol isn’t that kind of puppy, though, not always. Nini is more of a watchdog, he likes to have things to look over, he wants to be rewarded for taking good care of things. They like being the cuddly puppy (most of the time), and Junmyeon is generous with praise.

But on their way to the doll shop, there are a lot of reflective surfaces they encounter. They’re walking on the footpath, holding hands because it’s comfortable and Junmyeon likes swinging their arms childishly. It hasn’t been a problem in the past, but when Chanyeol glances at a car’s window and finds their chest puffed out (even with a sports bra! It’s definitely their mind playing tricks, but it’s not nice at all), they almost stop walking and cry out. Mostly out of frustration of feeling the dysphoria beginning to wrap around their body like a snake.

Junmyeon is quick to notice their sudden drop in mood. He tugs at their hands and looks at them worriedly. “Are you okay?”

“It’s just dysphoria,” Chanyeol mutters, looking at their hands. The ugly feeling shows no sign of lessening now, so they cling to the little comforts they have. Big, manly hands. “Let’s get to the shop.”

“We can cancel the scene, if you want,” Junmyeon says as they start walking faster. It isn’t the first time they’ve felt this right before a scene, but Junmyeon is yet to get used to it — both of them are learning how to work around their dysphoria. Chanyeol shakes their head. Junmyeon’s steps are quicker than before, pulling them with him, and Chanyeol is grateful for it. “I’ll need you to be more vocal about how everything feels this time, okay? Until I’m used to your non-verbal cues during this.”

They nod. The shop is right around the corner, so Chanyeol focuses on trying to move as fast as they can insead of dysphoria.

No matter how quick they are, though, it’s a little hard not to check every reflection. It becomes a reflex to check everywhere, and the ugly feeling settles on inside their chest now. They hunch their shoulders while walking, try to puff their stomach out so their chest looks smaller, but checking themselves out makes it worse. _Of course it’s worse now,_ they think, _when has that ever worked?_

Everything about them feels too girly. Their strides are too small, their face too round, their hair too long. The worst part is that Chanyeol likes those things when dysphoria doesn’t hit them. They like their bob-length hair, their plumpy face, how normal steps look small because of their long legs.

Junmyeon tugs at their hand to get their attention, standing in front of the shop. They enter through the back door, climb up the stairs, and Chanyeol waits in the living room, kneeling near the couch, while Junmyeon goes inside to get the gear.

He comes out with the gear: puppy hood, knee pads, clip-on tail, and hand gloves. “Let’s get you changed, puppy.” 

Their puppy hood has a small snout and ears, but it has straps instead of a normal full hood, and Chanyeol likes them the best. Junmyeon slips their hand gloves first, then knee pads, and they stay quiet all throughout the process. They like to talk usually, continuing their conversation until the hood is buckled behind their head, but they’re scared about their voice worsening the dysphoria.

“We’ll just relax today, okay?” Junmyeon pets their head, scratching behind their (fake) ear. He pats the space next to him on the couch, saying, “Come here, let me hold you.”

They’re a little surprised by the request, but obey anyway. It’s already a little better with the gear, and cuddling usually helps them. They kneel on the couch, next to Junmyeon, butt on their heels, and their paws on Junmyeon’s thigh. They move their arms onto Junmyeon’s shoulders when he snuggles closer, and straddle his thighs while he strokes their back up and down.

“I want my pup to feel better soon,” he says, his cheek against their shoulder, nose nuzzled against their neck. “We’ll play with your favourite toy once you’re feeling better.”

Being held like this feels good. They lean entirely on Junmyeon, moving their butt ever so lightly, making their tail move leisurely. The hand on their back makes them calm, but they become a little restless knowing there’s a toy to play with: their favourite maroon ball with yellow stripes, which bounces off the floor with an adorable squeak.

Even the thought of the toy makes them happy, eager to get to playing already. They whine in the back of their throat, squirming in Junmyeon’s arms to show they can’t wait to play.

“Want to play already?” He asks, a teasing grin on his face. “I was planning to take a nap, though.”

Chanyeol yips towards him as a plea, pressing their snout against his ears, moving their tail faster, and whining more. As much as they’re glad about the clip-on tail, it feels superficial for now, but they’ll probably get used to it like the buttplug.

He doesn’t move a bit, but stops stroking their back. “Are you okay now? I’m going to take a nap.”

They growl a little, pinning Junmyeon onto the couch with their body, and try to nip his ear.

“Hey, play nice,” Junmyeon warns, ducking their head away from their mouth. “Do you want to be a bad boy? Hm? You shouldn’t bite people like this.”

He brings his fingers to their mouth, keeping it near their mouth. It’s a warning, a challenge to try and bite his fingers, and when Chanyeol tries to bite, he moves his hand away with a frown. He nudges them off of him, his expression closer to a displeased one now. “Bad puppy, get down.”

When Chanyeol doesn’t move even the slightest, he glares at them a little, pointing at the floor. “Get down, pup,” he pats their butt, his expression remaining stern. “Right now. Bad boys don’t get couch privileges.”

It takes a moment for them to go back to sitting on the ground, whining pitifully for the ball. But Junmyeon ignores their pleas entirely, just pets his head and engages himself with his phone. They whine and whine for a while, then realize he needs a patient puppy, not the one which bites to get their way. So they move a little closer to his leg to, getting all the head rubs Junmyeon is willing to give. Chanyeol may be a cuddly puppy, but they like to be spoiled rotten, and sometimes forget all the praise is for being _good,_ not just because they’re Junmyeon’s puppy.

Junmyeon spends ten whole minutes absently petting them, and finally deems that’s good enough patience from his puppy.

“I’ll get the ball now,” he announces, and stands up. Chanyeol barks excitedly. “Only because you’ve been patient. We’ll work on your manners later.”

Chanyeol has many complaints about that but they stay quiet, watch Junmyeon go into Kyungmi’s toy room. They don’t like discipline days, but that’s a worry for later.

💫

They aren’t having a scene today, just hanging out with a bunch of pups for fun. 

It’s a munch, with people Kyungmi and Junmyeon are friends with, and most of them are pups and their owners. All the pups are in a cuddle pile, holding each other; someone’s head is on someone’s stomach, somebody’s face is pressed up against someone’s butt. It’s cute, definitely something Chanyeol wants to have later on, but he’s happy watching them play around for now. Nini is somewhere in the group too, Junmyeon told him, but he hasn’t been able to figure out where exactly that pup is.

He’s busy looking at the particular puppy who is restlessly moving around the pile when Junmyeon asks him something about blowjobs. He sputters a little, flustered, and looks at his dom with wide eyes.

“You were hard after our scene yesterday,” Junmyeon clarifies, although his face shows no sympathy for how flustered Chanyeol is. “So I thought we could add that to the scene. Or maybe as aftercare?”

Chanyeol stays quiet, trying to weigh on it. He’s thought of it before, of course, but he hasn’t fully committed to the idea just yet. And yesterday’s boner was accidental, he wasn’t expecting himself to enjoy rope body harness and impact play so much.

“It helps relieve more tension, and it’s easier to come down from subspace that way,” Junmyeon takes Chanyeol’s hand and gives it a squeeze. “You don’t have to, I was just telling you some options.”

“I know,” Chanyeol nods. “I… wasn’t expecting you to bring that up.”

Junmyeon frowns. “Is it uncomfortable to talk about that? Or is it the place? I won’t bring it up again—”

“No,” he laughs, squeezes Junmyeon’s hand in return. “We were talking about dog cuddle piles a minute ago, sex and blowjobs and stuff is a _little_ off topic, don’t you think?”

“Well,” Junmyeon sulks, looking offended. “If you know anything about munches, you’d understand how even bringing up knife play randomly won’t be off topic!”

Chanyeol can’t help but roll his eyes, a little endeared. “Of course.”

There’s a whole minute of Junmyeon pouting and grumbling about this. He keeps his head on Kyungmi’s shoulder as she’s working, he continues grumbling. “Look, he doesn’t even respect me and rolls his eyes at me. Kyung-ah, why should I bring him to munches? I let him come because of you and now I’m suffering.”

His best friend ignores him, glances at the cuddle pile for her pup, and goes back to working once she’s spotted him. (She gives her friend a sympathetic pat on his cheek, but nothing more.) Once he’s finished jokingly complaining about Chanyeol, he goes back to wearing a smug grin on his face.

“So, blowjobs?”

It’s less flustering this time, but Chanyeol’s face heats up anyway. “Yeah.”

💫

Like any other kink, they experiment with the blowjobs and handjobs. It requires the same amount of energy and effort as kinks. They try handjobs (and blowjobs, and rimming to some extent) in the beginning, in the middle, at the end of scenes; even try to make it an element of surprise during one, and try it as a form of aftercare. Chanyeol decides they like it at the end, but not always — they need the option of it. It’s not mandatory.

Junmyeon needs some time to figure out what works best for Chanyeol — what makes them writhe and tremble, their tells for being close, and finding what flavours of lubes he likes the best. (They’re all terrible, but he’s okay with the mild strawberry-like one.)

“Going to jerk you off,” Junmyeon says after discarding the harness which was on his sub. He passes them an oversized, grey cotton t-shirt, and helps them put it on. “Get comfortable.”

Junmyeon is occupied by taking out the bottle of lube and dental dams. The position is a little difficult to decide, but Chanyeol finds elbows and knees better. They’re still buzzing a little, the memory of a cold knife against their chest still feels exhilarating and they want more but Junmyeon is busy settling between their legs.

“Spread them a little more,” he instructs, one hand patting their inner thigh. “I’m gonna eat you out too.”

Talking about handjobs and being eaten out doesn’t make them shy anymore. They wiggle a little as they spread their legs, the t-shirt bunching up near their waist.

“That’s my good puppy,” Junmyeon coos, one hand on their butt, while the other loops around their thigh and touches their cock. His fingers are lubed already, and it’s a bit cold, the touch making them arch their back, shivering a bit. “Tell me your safeword for this, Chanyeollie.”

They search their brain for the word but nothing comes up, mind too clouded with the hands on them. “I forgot.” They mumble.

“Let’s stop—”

“No, please continue,” they whine, resisting the urge to touch themselves. They want it so bad, want the dom’s hands on them, they want to _come_ so bad. It’s hard to pinpoint what is more of a turn on — the phantom feeling of the knife, of the way Junmyeon is touching their cock occasionally, or knowing he’ll eat them out now. Their cock responds to all the scenarios. “I’ll say ‘stop’ if I want you to stop.”

There’s some hesitancy from Junmyeon. He stays in his position, though, and after some thought he starts massaging their cock — spreading the precome all over it along with the cold lube. They shiver when Junmyeon rubs his thumb over the head of their cock, their knees weakening with every movement of the dom’s hand. 

“Even if you remember the safeword, say stop too.” He says. “Tell me if you understand.”

“I do,” is it odd that they’re a bit breathless already? “I understand.”

“Good pup.”

He strokes their cock hard and firm, his cold, lubed fingers warming up as he moves his hand. Chanyeol is leaking with precome and that only aids Junmyeon’s hand better, making the strokes more bone-chilling than they expect. They make little noises here and there, when a stroke is particularly firm, when arousal makes them writhe and want to beg his dom for more. Junmyeon’s tongue is just as merciless, even with a layer of dental dam between the muscle and Chanyeol’s hole — he licks a bit and thrusts his tongue in just past the rim, and _giggles_ when it makes them whimper.

“You’re so sensitive, puppy,” Junmyeon says. “Is it because of the knife earlier? It feels like you’re gonna come in two seconds.”

“I won’t—” Their efforts are futile, their words are cut by a low moan, and they start bucking into Junmyeon’s hand. It’s a good thing the dom doesn’t have a thing for begging — or Chanyeol would end up with blue balls and a hoarse voice from begging. He’s particularly patient when it comes to tearing his subs apart at the seams.

“You won’t?” Junmyeon teases. He runs his free hand onto their back, stroking up and down gently, and sucks at their hole. “You’re shaking. But I need you to come quickly, puppy, can you do that?”

They can, they can— but it’s not enough. “Faster,” they huff, thighs shaking. “Go faster please.”

“No, you’re gonna come like this.” Junmyeon’s strictness has been increasing with every session, every time they do this. But he helps in other ways, by tonguing at their hole more, sucking and licking and sometimes kissing around it. “Come on, baby, I’m going to stop soon and if you don’t come before I stop, you won’t get to come at all next session.”

Those words encourage them to roll their hips into Junmyeon’s hand, rutting their cock against the pressure, trying to ride their orgasm out. Loud, lewd noises of their cock against the lubed hand fills the room, followed by a little bit of their own heavy breathing — their dom intentionally stays quiet for a while.

“That’s it, my good boy,” Junmyeon coos, he even angles his hand so Chanyeol can hump his hand better. “Get it out, pup, you did so good today, you’ve earned it.”

They have been quiet during these times before, but now they’re moaning openly, face hidden in their forearms, and so, so desperate. Their orgasm builds and builds low in their stomach, it feels like a compressed spring, and when it hits them — a loud moan escapes their mouth. The high of the orgasm lasts a small time for them, but it makes their limbs uncooperative for even a bit of movement. Their arms go limp and flop on the bed, their lower body held up by Junmyeon.

“You did so well, my puppy,” he coos as he holds them tightly, making sure they don’t fall on the bed and smear all the lube onto the sheets. “How do you feel?”

Chanyeol takes a few moments before replying. “Okay. Good.”

“Can you kneel for me? I need to clean us both up.”

“But we could nap,” Chanyeol wobbles a little as they kneel next to Junmyeon, grinning. “I’ll let you be the little spoon this time.”

Junmyeon laughs. “Tempting, but I really need to clean it up, so Kyung doesn’t ban me from here.”

💫

Their next session happens a week and a half later. Chanyeol’s dysphoria has been constant since the past four days, and the only reason he’s even out of his bed is because the scene always makes his dysphoria go away for a good half a week. He steps out of his house wearing just sweatpants and his dysphoria hoodie (thankfully, this one is washed and smells fruity), and wears a cap so he can reveal his haircut to Junmyeon in a dramatic way. He cut his hair two days after their last session.

He reaches the cafe, and orders little snacks. He doesn’t need to wait long for his dom to show up.

“Haircut!” Junmyeon says the moment he’s in front of Chanyeol. He nods in approval as he takes a seat. “It looks good on you, Yeollie.”

“Thanks,” Chanyeol removes his cap and shows the little buzz he has on the sides, right above his ear. Even Junmyeon’s presence serves as a comfort to his dysphoria now. “I got it on impulse.”

“How was your week?”

“Terrible,” Chanyeol frowns, then shrugs. “Work, stupid gender feelings, cramps, dealing with assholes.”

“We’ll make sure to get rid of the bad feelings,” Junmyeon grins, reaching forward and running his fingers through the slightly longer part of Chanyeol’s hair. “I have a surprise for you, when we get there, so it’ll be a small session.”

He nods. Junmyeon already told him he’s a bit busy this month so it’ll be small play sessions till the end of it. (Thank god the month is almost over.) They finish the little snacks and head to the doll shop.

“I know you enjoyed the fake knife a lot last time,” Junmyeon tells him as they’re climbing up the stairs. He opens the door, and gestures inside. “So I got different kinds of knives to play with!”

Chanyeol walks into the apartment, giddy at the mention of knives. _Knives_ — plural. The five knives are set on the coffee table near the couch. Two of them have wooden handles, while the rest three are fully metal. The first one from the right looks lighter, like a kitchen knife but its tip is curved, and the wooden handle is plain. 

“You can check them out thoroughly, I’ll make sure the room’s ready.”

He nods absently and picks up the first one. It’s quite light — lighter than he expected at least, and Chanyeol trembles a little when he notices just how sharp the knife is. All of them are, but they get heavier from right to left, and the most Chanyeol is scared of (in turn, excited about) is the on the far left. He picks it up and almost gasps at just how heavy it is. The handle has two curves, both bending inwards, and there are dips for the fingers to settle. Chanyeol rests his thumb on the knife, and finds it less sharp than the other side. There is a small, intricate design in the middle of the knife.

“That was so expensive,” Junmyeon says when he comes out of the room, startling Chanyeol. “I’m glad you like it.”

He didn’t realize he was smiling. “What’s the design on it?”

“It’s a special Japanese knife, and that ‘design’ is their family name.”

Chanyeol nods a little, and when he looks back at the knife, it somehow makes sense that it’s a character and not some design.

“Bring all of them in, Yeollie, and let’s get started.”

He collects all of them in his arms with caution, and passes them to Junmyeon. He strips his sweatpants and hoodie without an order — it’s a default with any kind of impact or sensation play they do. He stays in his underwear and folds his clothes, keeping them in the last drawer of the nightstand. Being naked right now isn’t the best feeling, but he’s used to it, especially in front of Junmyeon. There’s no pressure of looking a certain way, it’s not a hook-up, and Junmyeon is nothing but kind with how he treats his sub’s bodies.

When he stands up, Junmyeon’s hand covers his eyes, pulling him against the dom’s chest, and a cold metal rests on his neck. Chanyeol squeaks loudly, his body becomes rigid, even with his mouth agape, the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. The dom is definitely standing on the bed, his shoulder near Chanyeol’s neck.

“It’s right against your jugular,” Junmyeon warns. “Can you feel the knife, puppy?”

The dom’s hand keeps his eyes tightly shut, and he doesn’t dare move any part of his body with the knife against his neck like this. It’s a wonderful feeling.

Junmyeon pulls his head backward suddenly, making the sub reveal his neck further for the knife, and Chanyeol feels the back of his head against Junmyeon’s shoulder. “I asked you a question, pup, you better answer me.”

“I can feel it,” he replies. He can feel the knife below his Adam’s apple every time it moves. There is more than the feeling to it, he really wants to say so much, but his throat feels closed up. His body is too scared to do anything but obey, while his mind is racing with the thoughts of ‘what next?’

Every thought becomes a puddle of nothingness when the knife moves. The coldness of the metal is decreasing, but it still stands out against Chanyeol’s rapidly heating skin. No matter how much heat the metal takes, it’ll remain colder than his body. The knife moves from his neck to his chest, to his right collarbone first, where Chanyeol feels the tip of the metal pressing right below the bone.

“You’re breathing so hard,” Junmyeon murmurs in his ear.

Maybe he is, but Chanyeol can’t focus on anywhere but the place below his collarbone right now, where the tip of the knife rests.

“Are you excited, Chanyeollie?”

“I am,” he breathes out. With the knife no longer near his neck, it’s easier to talk. “I’m really excited, and scared, kind of.”

His throat closes up again when the knife moves to his sternum, and then Chanyeol realizes he is breathing hard. He’s almost panting like a dog, and he takes a deep breath, doesn’t let it out so his chest doesn’t move so much. The knife could dig in unintentionally if he’s breathing like this. The knife flattens against his sternum, it moves up and down a little.

“Focus on the knife,” Junmyeon orders. “If I find you distracted, my hand might go limp from the lack of attention.”

Chanyeol wants to laugh but he’s still holding his breath and he forgets about it entirely because the knife moves lower suddenly.

“Breathe,” the dom whispers. “Breathe slowly, so it doesn’t cut.”

He feels the tip of the knife yet again, and the same command is whispered into his ears. Chanyeol lets out the breath slowly, he gets his breathing normal again, and the knife’s tip is replaced by the flat side.

“Good boy, keep breathing like this.”

But he finds it difficult to do that. The knife is brought up to the beginning of his sternum again, and this time, Junmyeon doesn’t bring it upwards. It goes lower and lower, straight down, until it’s against his upper tummy.

“I’m bringing it up,” Junmyeon warns this time. “Keep breathing slowly for me.”

It’s less scary when the knife is near his stomach. The threat of it cutting through the layers of his skin is still valid, but it’s not his sensitive chest anymore. And it’s kind of familiar now, the knife against his chest. As it moves up, Chanyeol feels the flatness of his own chest as he tries his best to focus on his breathing as well as the knife.

The knife disappears from his chest, and Chanyeol is halfway through a relieved sigh when it presses against his jaw. It’s at least an inch along with the tip.

Junmyeon chuckles. “Did you really think I’m done, puppy? But it’s good to know you’re paying attention.”

Something soft touches Chanyeol’s cheek. “It’s a blindfold, put it on for me.”

He takes the blindfold, and even when Junmyeon removes his hand from his face, Chanyeol doesn’t dare to crack an eye open. The knife is still against his jaw, making him nearly immobile, and Junmyeon keeps it against his jaw, moving it around so Chanyeol can put the blindfold on his without getting disturbed by the knife.

“What a good boy,” Junmyeon coos. “I’m going to get the ropes, lay on the bed and wait for me.”

There’s a little bit of ache in his neck from staying in that position; he didn’t realize his knees were buckled until he almost lets his body become too loose after being rigid for so long. The knife scene from before wasn’t like this — Junmyeon just demonstrated how a knife play would work, since Chanyeol was interested in knowing, but this is so much different. So much more exhilarating, it was terrifying in a good way. He wonders if they can somehow include this in every scene now, until either of them are bored of it. (When Chanyeol was leaving, Junmyeon told him it wasn’t a knife but rather a cold spoon. Now, Chanyeol knows the difference between an actual knife and a cold spoon, but they give very similar sensations. And the assumption that there’s an actual knife against him helped.)

“You aren’t laying on the bed, pup,” comes Junmyeon’s voice, stern and a little disappointed. “What did I ask you to do?”

“To lay on the bed,” Chanyeol immediately lays on the bed. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry now,” Junmyeon’s voice comes closer, the bed dips near Chanyeol’s thighs, and he feels Junmyeon straddling his stomach. “Do I need to keep a knife against you all the time? To make you obey me properly?”

“No sir,” Chanyeol whimpers, but can’t help but think he’d like it a lot. He really wants to have more knife play now. “I’m sorry.”

Junmyeon asks if he’s feeling okay, asks him to remove the underwear. When Chanyeol wiggles out of his underwear, the dom chuckles a little. “Can I assume your boner is because of the knife? Or was it because I did such a great job with it?”

“It’s both, I think.” Chanyeol mutters, a little embarrassed about the boner. He expected it, of course, he always gets turned on by sensation play of this kind. Junmyeon then proceeds to tie Chanyeol up. He ties the sub’s calves to his thighs with one set of ropes, then makes him sit on the edge of the bed, and ties his arms behind his back, forearm to forearm.

“I was going to put you in a new harness today, but I remembered I have one reward to give you today.” Junmyeon clarifies as he stands in front of Chanyeol, rechecking all the knots. “I could suck you off today, and we can try the harness next session, or do you want the blowjob later?”

“Uh,” Chanyeol purses his lips and thinks for a moment. His cock is already drooling with precome, and when he thinks of the knife against him, his cock throbs. “Blow me, please.”

“Alright,” Junmyeon chuckles. “I’ll get the dental dam. You can decide whether you want to stay like this or lay down.”

Either of the options don’t give him any opportunity to grab onto something, to brace himself with anything, so he stays put, waiting for Junmyeon. The drawer full of all kinds of protection makes noise when it’s opened and closed.

“Like this?” Junmyeon asks. Chanyeol thinks he might be between his legs. “You need to tell me if your legs need a break, okay, puppy?”

Chanyeol nods. He feels the cold lube against his cock first, then the layer of dental dam. “I’ve never seen anyone this hard in my life.” Junmyeon chuckles. “The knife really got you going huh?”

Before Chanyeol can even think of a response, Junmyeon presses his tongue against his cock, starts lapping at it eagerly. Chanyeol is a mess in a handful of minutes. Junmyeon is brilliant with his mouth, moving all of his head, his hands on the sub’s waist to support him.

“How come your dick is so sensitive, Yeollie?” He asks teasingly, then runs his tongue from the base till the tip of his cock, making the submissive’s whole body shake. “Don’t you play with yourself?”

It’s an embarrassing question, and Chanyeol hopes he doesn’t have to answer it. But Junmyeon is unforgiving, he never lets any question slide unanswered. He sucks on his cock hard, and teases it with the tip of his tongue before patting his waist. “Answer me, pup.”

“I-I do,” he whimpers. “I do that.”

“I wonder what you think about,” Junmyeon muses. He alternates between teasing words and using his mouth, and Chanyeol’s only option is to moan and whine and pray that Junmyeon lets him come. The reward was a blowjob, not an orgasm. Junmyeon is smart with his words. “Do you think of someone riding you? Or riding someone’s face?”

Chanyeol opens his mouth to answer but all that comes out is a groan. Junmyeon starts using his hand too, moving his head faster. The precome and the lube on the dental dam starts running downwards, getting his butt messy as it pools under him and on the sheets. Chanyeol really wants to rut against his face, ride his face like the dom suggested, but his position gives him no leverage, he can’t hold on to anything. All he can do is take what he’s given.

“I think you would like having a knife involved with this,” The dom says. “Someone holds a knife against you while I jerk your cock. You’d be crying in no time.”

He moans around Chanyeol’s cock, making the sub cry out, then grins widely even if it won’t be visible to his sub. “Bet you’d make noises like that and lose your voice for a good day.”

“Sir,” Chanyeol pleads, trying to thrust into Junmyeon’s mouth with no avail. “Can I come? I’m so close.”

“Hm,” Junmyeon hums around his cock. He’s been merciless ever since they involved sex in their scene, he likes to edge Chanyeol for a while. “You’ve been my good boy for a whole month, haven’t you? Didn’t disobey, didn’t try to be bad at all.”

“Yes sir,” Chanyeol can hear his own desperation, but there’s no shame left in him at this point in the scene. All he cares about is getting to orgasm. “I’ve been so good.”

“You have,” The dom chuckles once again. “Lay down on the bed, I’m going to remove your blindfold now.”

He’s nudged onto the bed, and the blindfold comes off easily. Chanyeol winces, trying to adjust to the bright lights, but he gets too little time. Junmyeon’s mouth is replaced by his hand for a while, till he tosses the blindfold off the bed. He jerks the sub off absently, then brings his head between his legs again.

“You can come,” Junmyeon says before his mouth is on the sub’s cock again. “Just because you’ve been my good puppy.”

This time, Junmyeon doesn’t stop to talk in between. He uses all of his mouth, even strokes his cock using his hand, and Chanyeol comes. He doesn’t make a single noise but his body keeps shaking until after his orgasm-high has faded, but Junmyeon continues to suck on his overstimulated cock until he squirms under the dom, trying to get away from his mouth. 

“It’s so easy to make you come,” Junmyeon pats his inner thigh. “Let me get you out of these.”

The ropes are off in a few moments, and Chanyeol is allowed to take a little nap while Junmyeon cleans himself and puts the knives away.

“Yeollie,” Junmyeon pats his head, running his fingers over the buzz Chanyeol has. “Do you feel better?

“I feel great,” he assures, his eyes remain closed. “Come cuddle with me.”

“In a minute. Kyungmi needs the room in two hours, let’s get you decent before we cuddle. And I can’t skip the drill of keeping the sheets clean.”

💫

Junmyeon is always just a minute late to realize Chanyeol is in pup space. They become clingy to one thing — sometimes it’s their dom; they don’t let go of anything they’ve clung onto for the scene.

Today, as it seems, is the paddle Junmyeon used on them earlier for misbehaving. They’re at Junmyeon’s apartment since Kyungmi is using hers, and his puppy seems to have gotten used to the house really quickly.

“Puppy, you’re going to ruin the paddle _and_ your teeth,” Junmyeon takes a step towards his sub, and the puppy scrambles away with a rejecting noise. “Yeollie, come back, and give me the paddle.”

His sub just watches him near the bedroom door, the paddle’s handle hanging from their mouth. They put it down, crawl in front of it and growl at him. Junmyeon tries to move towards them, but that makes the puppy growl more and bark angrily.

“Pup, you’re my good boy, right?” Junmyeon coos, gestures them closer. If getting angry or worried to get the paddle from them hasn’t worked, he can only pray bribing them with some snacks or belly rubs helps. “Come to me, I’ll give you loads of belly rubs.”

The mention of belly rubs makes Chanyeol stop growling. They tilt their head, tongue peaking out at the corner of their mouth.

“Yeah,” Junmyeon sits on the carpet and pats his lap. “You enjoy belly and head rubs right? I’ll give you all of it if you give me the paddle back.”

They narrow their eyes at him, as if suspicious of the promise. Just as the dom assumes he’s won, the puppy takes the paddle back in their mouth and goes into the dark bedroom. They bark from the inside, and when Junmyeon isn’t immediately there, they start barking again.

Junmyeon sighs, and grabs the leash before he heads to the bedroom. Chanyeol doesn’t stop yipping and barking.

“What is it?” he asks, trying to figure out where the puppy is. He navigates the room purely on muscle memory, and switches on the lights. Chanyeol stops barking, their tail swishing back and forth excitedly.

The puppy keeps the paddle on the nightstand, glances at the timer running, and comes to him with expectant eyes. Playtime will be over in twenty minutes now.

“You want belly rubs?” Junmyeon asks, his lips stretched into an amused grin. Chanyeol nods and flops onto their back, paws near their shoulders. He squats down and connects the leash to the puppy’s collar first, then tugs at it. “I said you’ll get rubs if you give me the paddle, pup, not like this.”

Chanyeol makes a pitiful noise, wiggling on their back, and paws towards their dom’s hands. Junmyeon stays squatted next to the puppy, and caresses their snout. “Go get me the paddle, I’ll give you everything I promised.”

The puppy tries to press their head against Junmyeon’s hand. He pushes their t-shirt until their chest, revealing a soft belly he loves to rub, and pats it.

“No, puppy,” he shakes his head, then points at the paddle. “That first.”

He glances at the timer. There’s still nineteen minutes left, but he can’t allow this kind of behaviour with his puppy — especially not them, it gets in their head and all the discipline they learnt melts out of their brain. He brings his hand onto their belly again, and this time he rubs it, moves his hand up and down their belly, squishing some places for fun. Whenever he squeezes their tummy, the puppy yips happily, hums low in their throat.

He stops. “The paddle,” he reminds. “Go get it now, puppy.”

The puppy looks disappointed, but they move, as if deciding rubs are more worth than the paddle, and bring it back.

“That’s my good boy,” he pets their head after the paddle is placed near his legs. “Maybe you’ll get more belly rubs if you listen to me.”

His words don’t reach the pup at all. They’re already on their back again, eagerly waiting for more rubs. He strokes their thighs first, watching them close their eyes into a pleased expression. “Honestly, pup, if you weren’t this cute, I wouldn’t let you have the first few either.”

He’s sure Chanyeol hasn’t even heard him, deep in pupspace to register anything he’s saying. He walks around them, nudges the leash into their mouth, and quickly switches the timer off. It rings too loudly; it could jerk them out of their headspace and that’s a feeling Junmyeon knows is so unpleasant (and upsetting), it could cause them to drop. And maybe he could end up with dom drop as well.

“Chanyeollie,” he calls. The pup opens their eyes, a bit dazed and unfocused. He pats the bed. “On the bed, come.”

It takes a few pats on the bed for the puppy to understand what he’s saying. They bring the paddle with them, and it makes Junmyeon chuckle. “You won’t ever let go of that, huh?”

The puppy doesn’t mind his words at all. They lay on their side, to Junmyeon’s left, and the paddle remains next to their face. They don’t protest when Junmyeon carefully removes the gears. The snout and ears comes off first, then their chest harness; hip and thigh harness, and finally the leash and the collar. The buttplug tail remains.

“My good boy,” Junmyeon can’t help but coo. Maybe he’s a little whipped for the puppy, but he enjoys praising them so much. He chuckles when their tail swishes slowly. “Are you doing to take a nap now? Can I join you?”

The tail moves a bit faster. Junmyeon removes the paddle from near the face, but keeps it right above their head. He curls up against the puppy, his chin on top of thei head. The nap never lasts longer than ten minutes.

Chanyeol stirrs a little, mumbling about something, and slip out of the bed. While they’re in the bathroom, Junmyeon tries to wake up fully. He sits up with his eyes closed, back leaning against the headboard. The toilet flushes loudly; Chanyeol steps out with a cleaned buttplug, wiping it dry with a small towel.

“How are you feeling?” Junmyeon mumbles, cracking one eye open.

“Good,” they reply. They look a lot more awake than Junmyeon is. The tail is put back to its place, and Chanyeol slides into bed again, but to hold Junmyeon this time. “Thank you for making me feel better, and for taking care of me.”

Junmyeon snuggles closer, patting their stomach. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“Do you want coffee?”

“Yes please, I don’t think my brain is ready for debriefing yet.” He moves away as they get out of bed again, but grabs their hand. “Wait, your butt; do you need lotion?”

Chanyeol laughs. “I’m okay. Let me get us some coffee, we and discuss all of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you z for beta-ing this for me ;;;;;;;;;
> 
> please let me know if you liked it!! <3


End file.
